1. Field of the Invention
The present inventions relate to child safety seat assemblies having anchor systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Current safety legislation requires the use of a child safety seat for seating a young child in a vehicle. For installing the child safety seat in the vehicle, several approaches are currently proposed. One approach consists in using the seatbelt of the vehicle to secure the child safety seat. Another approach prescribed in the ISOFIX (“International Standard Organization Fix”) standard proposes to integrate an anchor system in the child safety seat assembly that can attach with an anchorage bracket provided in the vehicle. The attachment between the anchor system of the child safety seat and the anchorage bracket of the vehicle can be defined by the ISOFIX standard so as to simplify installation of the child safety seat.
However, the construction of the anchor systems usually adds structural features to the child safety seat, and increases its volume. As a result, the child safety seat may not be conveniently stored or packaged for shipment. Moreover, the protruding structures of the anchor system may cause accidental injury during manipulation, and may also be subject to abrasive wear.
Therefore, there is a need for a child safety seat assembly that has an adjustable anchor system, which can address at least the foregoing issues.